Mattress Shopping
by Rainnboots
Summary: Carlos and Logan go shopping for a new mattress. A cute, short drabble.


**Author's Note:** Happy Tuesday! Here's a nice little drabble to end the night. It's set a few years down the line, post BTR. Estsablished Cargan. That's about all you need to know. Enjoy, and as always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings: **None.

* * *

><p>"C'mere."<p>

"Carlos, we're in a _store_."

"So? You said we need to try out the beds and see which one is most comfortable. This is how I get comfortable on a bed."

"But Carlos, there are _people_ in here."

Carlos ignored Logan, nuzzling against him. He managed to worm one of his legs through Logan's before Logan finally pushed Carlos away and rolled out of the bed.

"Seriously, cut it out," said Logan, his cheeks a deep shade of red. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a woman staring at them from across the store. "That one's not even comfortable."

"Fine, next one." Carlos rolled onto the next bed and laid on his stomach, tucking an arm beneath his head and looking at Logan. He patted the spot beside him. Logan lay down, leaving a sizeable space between the him and Carlos as he adjusted himself on the bed.

"That's not how you sleep."

"Well I don't feel like getting kicked out a store for PDA, so I'm staying over here."

"Come on, we won't get kicked out." Carlos patted the bed again. "Just lay a little bit closer. Please?"

Logan rolled his eyes, scooting himself further inward on the bed. Carlos hand rested by his arm.

"This one's nice," Logan commented. Carlos shrugged.

"It's alright," said Carlos. He pushed himself up and off the mattress. "Next one."

Carlos fell onto the next mattress and almost immediately pushed himself back up after he landed.

"What?" asked Logan, his knee up on the bed.

"Way too soft," said Carlos. "I feel like I'm going to get sucked in. Next one."

Carlos browsed the floor a bit before stopping in a mattress done up with a duvet cover and pillows. He flopped himself down face first, pulling the pillow under his head and fluffing it into place.

"Oh," he said, his body sinking into the bed. "This is nice. Logan, come try it."

Logan stretched out beside Carlos, mimicking Carlos actions and laying on a pillow. Carlos rolled onto his side and looked at Logan, smiling.

"How was your day, hon?" Carlos asked. Logan wrinkled his forehead.

"What?"

"I'm role playing," Carlos explained. "Pretend we're both in bed at home, and we're talking. How was your day, hon?"

"Oh, um... good?"

"Save any lives?"

"I'm still in school, Carlos."

"We're _role playing_. Just say yes."

"Well, then yes. Three, actually."

"Really?" Carlos fluffed his pillow again, tucking one arm underneath the pillow and the other fist under his chin, a look of genuine curiousity on his face. "What happened? Car accident? I bet it was a car accident. No! A fire. Was it a fire?"

"Neither," said Logan. "Boating accident. Big one."

"_Boating_ accident — did they drown?"

"One of them did; I had to bring her back to life myself."

Carlos shook his head, his eyes wide. "Logan, you are so amazing."

Logan laughed loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"You're ridiculous," he said.

Carlos shrugged. "How much is this one?"

Logan rolled over, pulling at the tag hanging off the bed frame. "Five-fifty."

"Five-fifty," Carlos repeated as Logan rolled back over. "We can do five-fifty."

"You think this is it?"

Carlos thought for a moment, then closed his eyes. "Get off."

"What, the bed?

"Yeah, roll out like you would in the mornings when you wake up."

"Um, okay," Logan pushed himself up, swinging one leg over the side, then planted both feet on the ground and stood.

"You out?" Carlos asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yep."

"Oh, this is definitely it. I didn't feel _anything_." Carlos opened his eyes and rolled out of bed, fixing his shirt as he stood next to Logan. "Now you getting out of bed at unholy hours to get to class won't wake me up."

"Me getting out of bed at unholy hours to get to class wouldn't wake you up regardless of the mattress; you sleep like a log," Logan pointed out.

Carlos shrugged, then leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from Logan. "It's just because I sleep so well when I know you're beside me."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
